stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
SS Hanford
The SS ''Hanford'' (SR1418) is a Delta Yoyodyne built (DY class) starfreighter serving the Alpha Quadrant in the 24th Century. Its Dedication Plaque reads: "To The Moon Alice!", the Great One Jackie Gleason, The Honey Mooners. (Voyages of the SS Hanford) History Design features Deck 1: CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS/READY ROOM This deck is outfitted for the captain's exclusive use. Although small, there is enough room for the usual facilities that are found in quarters, bed, personal storage, bathroom with sonic shower, etc. In addition, because the captain is usually the person that must deal with the business of the vessel, there's space for a ready room/office where the captain can work in private. Deck 2: BRIDGE The bridge is configured as most are, clustered around the command chair, are the control stations typical of most space craft; helm/navigation, communication, science, engineering, and defense. Because the Hanford is operated by a combined crew of carbon based life forms and Mechnoids, the carbon based life form control stations have a half unit mechanoid permanently mounted to helm/navigation and communication. The mechanoids can be swiveled out of the way to allow the station to be operated by a carbon-based life form if required. On all decks the turbo lift doors open aft. On the bulkhead facing the lift's doors on this deck there is a plaque that reads: Robotic Laws of Dr. Asimov (1940) *(1) A Robot may not injure a human being, or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm. *(2) A Robot must obey the orders given it by human beings except where such orders would conflict with the First Law. *(3) A Robot must protect its own existence as long as such protection does not conflict with the First or Second Law. SOL-CONFEDERATION Additions *(4) A human may not knowingly require a robot to give up its existence except in cases where harm to humans is imminent. *(5) A human may not knowingly damage or destroy a robot that is obeying the Robotic Laws. One of the most unique features the bridge is the view. On most modern vessels your view of space is from a View Screen. On the Hanford, the view of the stars is actual instead of virtual reality. You are looking out of a massive Transparent Aluminum window. In an emergency the window can be closed by a clamshell like curtain and in the unlikely event a breech should occur a force field will seal the hole until repairs can be made. The window continues on down to deck 3. Deck 3: OBSERVATION DECK This deck is outfitted with library terminals and other equipment for passenger's use. Continuing down from the deck above is the Transparent Aluminum window. The deck above (deck 2) is not a full deck, the front is removed. This allows a sentient being to stand forward on deck 3 and see a 180 degree left/right and a almost 90 degree up/down panorama of space. In order not to waste such a view there are tables and seats mounted on the forward part of the deck to allow passengers to sit and enjoy the view. If requested, a dance floor and sound system can be used for special events. Deck 4: MESS HALL, RECREATION, SICK BAY This deck is a multi-purpose deck. Because of the small size of the State Rooms, most passengers spend the majority of their time on deck 3, the observation deck or here. It houses the ship's mess hall and sickbay. There are no replicators in the staterooms, food and drink are only available in the mess hall. The aft port and starboard quarter bulkheads on this deck have large Transparent Aluminum portholes for viewing space. Deck 5: COMPUTER, SENSORS This deck houses the ship's computer and sensors. Deck 6: AIR LOCK, TRANSPORTER, WEAPONS This deck is where the main air lock and transporter are located. It also houses the ships defensive phaser banks, one forward and one aft. Deck 7: PASSENGER DECK A This deck and deck 8 below are the stateroom decks. Although the accommodations are a bit cramped, each stateroom does have enough space for a bed, personal storage, and a bathroom with sonic shower. Usually all of the rooms are configured the same. The one exception to this is that a select few staterooms have access to portholes. Deck 8: PASSENGER DECK B This deck is outfitted exactly as deck 7. With the exception of I'Aisha's quarters, all the way forward. She is crazy for ancient Egypt and, so has decorated her room as an Egyptian palace that would be the envy of Cleopatra." Deck 9: INTERNAL CARGO DECK A, ENGINEERING This deck is a combination of engineering and cargo. Transparent Aluminum Isolation Bulkheads can separate the two sections. In the unlikely event of a Warp Core Breach the drive section can be detached from the rest of the ship. Access to the Navigational Deflector Array is achieved through a hatch located in the forward bulkhead of this deck. Deck 10: ) INTERNAL CARGO DECK B, DEUTERIUM / ANTIMATTER STORAGE This deck is also a combination of engineering and cargo. The two sections can be separated by the same Transparent Aluminum Isolation Bulkheads as the deck above. Deck 11: INTERNAL CARGO DECK C Deck 12: INTERNAL CARGO DECK D Deck 13: ) INTERNAL CARGO DECK E, EMERGENCY DRIVE AND POWER In addition to cargo this deck houses the emergency impulse drive. In the unlikely event that the main ship section has to be separated from the drive section the machinery on this deck will allow the life support systems to continue operating and the vessel to move at sub-light speeds. External Cargo Pods In addition to internal stowage, there are 14 Cargo Pods wrapped around and under the vessels midships. The individual pods are contoured to fit specific hull areas and are secured to the hulls hard points by latching mechanisms. WARP NACELLES: Twin warp nacelles provide the primary propulsion for the vessel. The support pylons are mounted on the aft quarter of the superstructure, port and starboard. Crew *Tamara Willot, Former Captain, dead *Albert Schweitzer, Former m-Mek that served as doctor under Captain Willot's command. *Cap'n Don, Owner/Captain *I'Aisha, Ship's Cat